


Just One Night

by crescent_gaia



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to take Balthazar up on an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> This is set during the movie. No, there's really no more big plot other than that. While it isn't wall sex, it's still something that I hope you enjoy. :)

John left Midnite’s office, wanting to strangle Balthazar from behind, but he was able to just leave the room. He thought about going back to the bar and getting drunk, but that wasn’t fully in the cards either. He took a left turn and went into the bathroom, deciding to literally cool down, but all that happened when he stood over the sink was a coughing fit. He doubled over as he rode out the spasms, spitting blood into the sink. He cleaned out his mouth before splashing water on his face. He stood up and jumped as Balthazar was behind him. “What do you want?”

“You sound horrible, Johnny,” Balthazar replied. “Should get that looked at.”

“Well, thanks for the wonderful advice,” John retorted. “What do you want?”

“I can’t keep an eye on my favorite hunter?” Balthazar asked. He moved to let John out and raised an eyebrow as John didn’t move to leave. “Now, John, you know how Midnite feels about our relationship.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” John said. 

“Yeah, but the bouncer has your gun and your crosses and everything else you count on. In here, it’s just you and me, not God and certainly not Lucifer. So, again, how do you have the upper hand here?” Balthazar chuckled as John went over to the wall and leaned against it. He licked his lower lip before pressing John hard against the wall that the demon hunter was leaning against.

“What – “ John didn’t get the rest of the question out as he was kissed hard. He struggled for a moment, hitting Balthazar once before putting his passion into the kiss. It wasn’t even that hard, considering the feelings he was denying ever since he first tangled with the demon. When they broke for air, he didn’t push Balthazar away. “You’re crazy.”

“I like playing with fire,” Balthazar replied, smirking. “There’s a black Lincoln town car, plate’s 616-Bat, half way down the street. If you want to continue, then you’ll get in. If you don’t, then just walk on by. I’ll give you a five minute head start, even.” He chuckled as he saw John’s confused look. “It is up to you in the end. I’m not about to force you. If I was in to that, you’d be chained to my bed and we would not be having this conversation.”

“How do I know that’s not what is going to happen in the end?” John asked.

“Because, really, Johnny boy, I like it when you fight,” Balthazar said. He moved back to let John leave. “You know where to go; the question is if you want to go.”

“Yeah,” John said. He gave a long look at the demon before leaving the restroom, a bit surprised at the door not being locked. “Seriously?”

“Sex against the wall isn’t one of my things. Next time, you get to decide the kinks,” Balthazar said.

“Locking a door is not a kink,” John said, slamming the door behind him as the demon laughed. He made his way out of the bar and to the bouncer, getting back the things that he left. He stopped, lighting up a cigarette, and looked towards the long town car that was waiting. He looked the other way, which would mean walking the way home, but turned back. He took another long drag off of the cigarette before walking down to the town car. He didn’t question it when a driver got out to open the door but there was a pause in opening the door. “Now what?”

“It’s a non-smoking car,” the driver said. “His orders.”

“There are so many puns for that,” John said, putting out the cigarette and got in. “John, what are you doing?” he whispered as he leaned back in the seat. He stretched out his legs, his hand on the door as he nearly opened it, but took his hand off. _Get it out of my system, then kill him in bed._ He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, only waking up when the car started to move.

“Didn’t figure you for a deep sleeper,” Balthazar said.

“Long couple of nights,” John said. “Why is your car nonsmoking?”

“Apartment’s that way too,” Balthazar said. “I only tolerate the smell of cigarettes on you. Bad enough they’re going to have to clean the car due to the smoke on your clothing.” He waited for the car to start moving before pulling John over to him.

John went with the pull, looking up at the demon before kissing him. He broke the kiss when they needed air, feeling a tug again and moving into Balthazar’s lap, shivering as his shoulder was kissed. “Why?” he whispered.

“You know why,” Balthazar replied, unzipping John’s fly and reaching inside to stroke him. “Considering you’re half hard, you want this.” He ran his fingers up John’s length, gently using his nails, which made John hiss in pain and get harder. “The real question,” he whispered in John’s ear, “is how much you’re going to beg for me to take you in the end.”

John whimpered, rubbing back against Balthazar as the demon started to stroke him faster. He moaned when Balthazar kissed the middle of his neck as his fingers went over the slit of his cock. He managed to say that he was close when Balthazar did it again and the hand stopped. “Please,” he whispered.

“I would, but we’re here,” Balthazar said, removing his hand and zipping John back up. “Unless you want me to take you in the back of the car. It wouldn’t hurt me but there’s no lube back here, so you wouldn’t be able to walk.”

John thought about it for a moment, just a moment, before the door was opened. He stepped out into an underground parking garage and didn’t move away when a hand was placed on his back. He moved when Balthazar did, going over to the elevator that opened for them and moving inside. He watched as the button for the penthouse was pressed and then a keycard to make the elevator go up. “You’re the only one on that level.”

“Surprised?” Balthazar asked, moving John back against the elevator as he undid the man’s shirt.

“Being a demon pays well, I guess,” John said. He was about to say something else but was kissed deeply. He kissed back in kind, using his hands to undo the demon’s shirt as well when they were taken and held above his head. He struggled as he felt them being tied together, glaring at Balthazar when the demon stepped back. “I was coming willingly.”

“And I said that I like it when you struggle,” Balthazar said with a smirk. The elevator opened to a lavish living room, but there wasn’t much time to take in the scenery as John was led down a long hallway to a large bedroom. In the middle was a large king sized bed with black sheets and a matching black bedspread. If there was anything else of interest in the room, John missed it as he was turned around and then pushed down onto the bed.

John was about to protest when he felt Balthazar’s hands on his pants. He lifted his hips as the demon undressed him from the waist down and then moved back on the bed as best he could. “You were going to tie me to the bed too?”

“Maybe on the second round,” Balthazar said, taking off the rest of his clothing. He knelt down in the middle of the bed, leaning his head down as he licked John’s cock. He smirked as he heard a soft groan before taking it into his mouth. He moved, getting in the middle of John’s legs as he started to suck harder. As he could feel John about to come for the second time, he backed off.

“Fuck!” John cried out, thrusting his hips up to somehow get some friction.

“That is the plan,” Balthazar said, his fingers moving down to John’s ass. He circled around, feeling how tight the demon hunter was and laughed. “Are you virgin, John?”

“Just in that way,” John said with a glare. He was about to say something else but gasped as Balthazar pushed a finger in. He whimpered when Balthazar pulled back out but was grateful when the finger pushed back in easier due to a bit of lube. He arched as a second finger was put in, trying to make the fingers go in deeper but was stopped with a firm hand on his hip. “Please.”

Balthazar smirked and started to thrust in deeper before adding a third finger. He worked John open slowly before pulling his fingers out and sat back a moment. He listened to John begging, in English and Latin, as he slicked himself up. He thrust in hard and deep, making John cry out in pain and stayed there for a moment. “How does it feel to be fucked by a demon, John?” he whispered into the man’s ear.

“Full,” he said. “Too full… please, move or something, I – I can’t take it,” John whimpered. He cried out as Balthazar started to move, thrusting in and out hard and deep. His hands reached out to grab onto the bed board, making it easier to keep up the rhythm. It didn’t take long for him to cry out the demon’s name and come all over Balthazar’s stomach. A couple thrusts more and Balthazar came in him. He tried to catch his breath, seeing white circles form around his eyes and all he could do was start to cough. He was helped up until the coughing stopped, thankfully with no blood spat out this time, and he was lowered down to the bed. He felt warm hands rubbing his chest as he fell asleep, not really caring that he could be killed where he slept. He would possibly deal with that after some sort of sleep.


End file.
